


a city's lights at night and some jazz to spice it up

by purplesucculent



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also some badass lesbian crime ladies, being cool and shit, i wanted the boys to do a lil sleuthing, some 1940s fun jazz filled tom foolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesucculent/pseuds/purplesucculent
Summary: Joe and Nicky are undercover trying to infiltrate and shut down a local crime boss's particularly malicious fight ring, but it's not quite as simple as it seems, as they find out the crime boss isn't who they thought they'd be.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 9





	a city's lights at night and some jazz to spice it up

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a lil shady confrontation in a bar in the forties for our boys... thus this was birthed. I don't really know why but here it is in case anyone enjoys it ? As always - we die like men - unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry if this is incomprehensible. I hope you enjoy it anyway !!

Joe had sat down in the bar towards the back of the establishment. A cigarette in hand, a glass of whiskey in the other. He didn’t even like whiskey – he'd just needed to blend in with the crowd and the bar itself. The bar in question was lit with dim, whiskey coloured lighting, which was barely enough to make out the other side of the bar it was that dim. He was supposed to be looking for a private detective, you know, like in the movies - those film noirs that Bogart actor had found himself in recently - however, the guy was nowhere in sight, and so, he sat back, took another drag of his cigarette and looked over to Nicky with a smile that could only mean trouble.

Nicky, on the other hand, was working at the bar undercover. He was the one that had found the PI to begin with. Well, not the PI himself – the guys who worked for him, or people that supposedly had information on him (flimsy, to say the least). At least he’d found out the guy’s name: Miller (He could've done better, but hey, things were tough, recently). See, this guy was not all he was cracked up to be – he’d been running things illegally – way too illegally – for Andy to leave it untouched. Word had gotten out about a particularly malicious (not that they weren’t anyway) underground fighting ring, apparently run by this guy and so, they were going to shut it down. The thing that had really caused them the problem with this guy, was that people were being forced into brutal, bare-knuckle fights by various gangs spread across the city. The war had just ended – people didn’t need any more pain or misery: they were going to shut this guy down... or at least the brutal fight ring. He also had various gambling business which seemed to cheer people up, so who were they to deny people any smidgen of joy in such a time?

Anyway, his PI cover was just that: a cover - police had gotten to tight recently. His businesses on the side were what was making him the real money. And so, they’d decided, their way into this ring was through the head of the operation himself. Cut the head of the snake off, right? (Is that a saying?)

As Nicky began to pour a drink for a new customer, Joe, feeling particularly playful, made a crude gesture with his hand, leaving Nicky to spill some of the cocktail over the bar in front of him. The customer, a young woman with the most sparkly dress he’d ever seen, rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. With a quick look to make sure he wasn’t being paid attention to, Nicky flipped Joe off before apologising profusely to the woman, ensuring her that her cocktail would be made right away.

Just as Joe was going to make his way over to his husband to try and flirt shamelessly (he needed _some_ fun in his evening), another woman – this one in a fine tailored suit, sat down in the vacant chair across from him.

“Enjoying the music tonight, Mr Jones?” she asked, taking out a gold Zippo lighter and lighting a cigarette.

Joe looked back at her for a moment before replying.

“This slow type of jazz is not my forte, but tonight, it is unusually pleasant,” He began, taking another sip of his whiskey to really play up to whoever he was trying to be tonight. “But I suppose that’s not what you’re really here to talk to me about is it, Miss Miller? It is Miss, right? Or are you married?”

“Ah, very fast of you, Mr Jones. Some men cannot even begin to fathom that I can be the Miller everyone is talking about. Especially in the covert circles we find ourselves in.”

Joe smiled back in reply taking another drag of his cigarette, catching Nicky’s eye across the bar and winking as he mouthed, rather aggressively _“Miller?”_ gesturing wildly at the woman sat in front of him, just so that Joe knew _that_ is who he meant.

“And who might you be flirting with, Mr Jones? Have we not important matters to discuss?” Miller asked, staring Joe down and flicking some of her cigarette ash into an empty cup on the table.

Once again, Joe smiled back at her, nodding at Nicky to make his way over. Taking in his movements, Miller continued, with one eyebrow raised, “The bartender?” She asked incredulously.

Nicky disappeared as quickly as he could from behind the bar, slapping his colleague on the shoulder as they’d showed up for the beginning of their shift, making his exit even more smooth as he approached Joe’s table, taking a seat closely next to him.

“His name is Nicky,” Joe answered, placing a hand on his husband’s knee and gently squeezing it as he sat next to him.

“Pleasure, Ms Miller.” Nicky greeted the woman, leaning over to shake her hand, then leaning back into the plush back of the seat, which Joe had _very smoothly_ placed his arm on.

Smiling coyly, she replied, “It’s Miss,” then, taking a moment to really glance at the two with a calculating expression, she leant back and said, “Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you too, Nicky.”

“So, you’re not married then?” Joe continued, bringing his hand to lightly touch Nicky’s shoulder.

“Still flirting? You’re bold.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Miller.” He replied, leaning slightly closer to Nicky as a secondary response. “Still not married?”

“Wouldn’t even dream of it, Jones." She continued, flicking even more cigarette ash into the cup, "What’s your preoccupation with my marital status, anyhow?”

Leaning forward, but not removing his arm from around Nicky, Joe stubbed out his cigarette and drained his glass of the God-awful whiskey.

“It’s just nice to know how many people we’ll have to kill if something… were to… get in the way.” He said, facial expression dropping deadly serious.

Her own smile dropping, Miller leant back in her chair and crossed her arms and legs, retreating for the first time.

“I see. The same goes for you two, as well, but I’m glad we’ve understood each other so early on in this discussion.” She moved to stand up, “Now, if you’ll excuse me-” She began, but Nicky had darted up almost as quick as she had, blocking her way out.

“Don’t even think about it.” He said in a tone that can only be described as slightly menacing, eyes locking onto hers. Joe, who had noticed that they had gained some attention from other patrons of the bar, nudged Nicky’s leg slightly, nodding over to another woman sat in the corner who had taken particular interest in the events unfolding on their table. A hand placed inside her blazer, she looked Nicky dead in the eye as he sat down again. The woman turned back to her drink but did not take her hand out from her blazer.

“He’s lovely, isn’t he? Very loyal. Just like mine over there.” Miller said, nodding over to the woman who _still_ had her hand inside of her blazer. “You need loyal in this line of work, don’t you Mr Jones?”

“You do indeed.”

“I suppose we’re wasting time with the pleasantries, are we not? I’m assuming you’re not here to talk about my private investigating. What is it you want to know, then?”

Joe glanced back over in the other woman’s direction, who was actually making her way over. Nicky noticed Joe’s unease and placed his hand lightly on his thigh. They had not factored back up in the form of a very scary woman into their plan. This woman had serious Andy energy, hence their nerves.

“As we all know, private investigating is not your main vocation.”

“That, it is not.”

The other woman had reached their table just as Miller had finished. She sat herself down, leaning over to Miller and snatching her cigarette out of her hand, taking a drag herself. Keeping the cigarette in her mouth, she pulled out her gun that was previously hidden beneath her blazer and kept it aimed at the two of them.

Nicky gently raised his hands as Joe did his eyebrows.

“Now, there’s no need for that Miss Miller. This is only a simple enquiry. As of now.” Joe explained, calm emanating from his tone, which unfortunately did nothing to deter the woman.

Miller considered her response for a moment before placing a hand on the woman’s arm. She pulled the gun back.

“I see. But you can understand my unease with the situation, Mr Jones, as you did threaten me just a moment ago.”

“Ah, it is not so much _you_ individually, Miss Miller, but rather an operation you’re believed to be running.”

“And what might that be?”

The woman leant over to whisper something briefly into Miller’s ear, before leaning back and taking her place.

“You can’t be taking a problem with the gambling dens, can you?”

Nicky and Joe turned to look at each other. What was she going on about? She couldn’t seriously be bluffing. Had their information been wrong, or were there goings-on that even Miller herself didn’t know about? Her network was large – one of the largest they’d ever seen for fairly ‘clean’ crime, anyway. The fight ring had only turned nasty since the gang’s involvement – maybe she didn’t know about that?

“…I’m sure you’re aware,” Nicky began, leaning forward slightly as if to hide the conversation away from the rest of the bar. “You are the organiser of a fight ring?”

“I am, yes.”

“Well then, I’m sure you know about the gangs’ recent involvement and dealings.” He continued.

The two women turned to look at each other.

“Which gangs?” The other woman finally spoke.

“…It’s gotten pretty nasty since their involvement. It needs to stop.” Nicky answered, not believing her bluff.

“Innocent people are getting hurt and brought into something they have no business being in. It needs to stop, Miller.” Joe added, leaning forward to match Nicky’s position.

“There’s a fucking rat.” The other woman all but growled, beginning to seethe with anger. Miller placed her hand on her shoulder, willing her to calm down through a single gesture.

“The…services that I provide to the city, are for fun – they’re harmless, in reality. If I had known that this was taking place… Let me assure you, it would have stopped immediately.” Miller replied, genuine in her expression, anger beginning to grow on her own face. “I have never done what I have done in order to cause harm – it’s all in good fun.”

Jerking up with realisation, the woman all but shouts, “It’s that fucking Harrington!” Looking at Miller for permission – who duly grants it in giving a single nod – she storms out of the bar, and into the night, taking her safety off the gun as she does so.

Miller lights another cigarette and takes a large inhale as if to collect herself. “I had better keep a closer eye on my employees from now on, shouldn’t you think Mr Jones?”

“I should think so.” Joe leant back in his seat, placing his arm around Nicky again as if the equilibrium to the evening had been restored.

Nicky, who leant into his husband’s embrace, clenched his jaw as he considered Miller for a moment.

“It must be hard with men like him, infiltrating themselves into your carefully constructed businesses and poisoning them, Miss Miller. You’re a busy woman keeping everyone on form, I dare say he should pay for disrespecting that in itself.” He said, moving his hand to hold Joe’s, which was wrapped around his shoulder, and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss.

“It certainly is. It’s a good job I have other’s eyes, reliable eyes, on the lookout for me too. I didn’t get where I am today without their help. Men have the tendency to think that they are above everyone and everything – even each other. It doesn’t even cross their minds that they _will_ get caught and _severely_ punished when found out.” She looks over to the far wall, checking the clock. Midnight. “Let’s hope more of them learn to adopt better manners, like you two… before they get themselves killed. The night has only begun gentleman, can I interest you in some gambling now that rotten business is out of the way?”

* * *

Later that night, Nicky and Joe had made it home arm in arm and blackout drunk. They’d stumbled through the door to the safe house they were currently occupying, Joe accidentally slamming the door against the wall as he stumbled in. Nicky, who followed closely behind, clasping Joe’s blazer jacket, laughed until a few tears fell down his face before realising that, shit, Andy was going to be so mad at them if they woke her up. He quickly stage-whispered a _“Shhhh!”_ to his husband who had collapsed on the floor, blocking the door and stopping it from being closed.

“Joe!”

Nothing.

“My love… c’mon, you need to move. _Muoviti, cuore mio_. _Sbrigati,_ ”

Joe rolled over to face Nicky, a dumb, lovestruck smile plastered across his face. His eyes filled with reverence as he looked back up at Nicky.

“Me? You love me? You love me so much! I love you, Nicolò,” Joe began, eyes welling up. Nicky began to laugh, taking in his husband’s enamoured expression, leaning down to pick him up.

“Nicolò, I love you so much. Never let me go. I cannot bear to be away from you for more than a moment, my heart. For the heart inside me beats for you and if you… move… away… it… won’t any longer?” Joe trailed off, his drunk thoughts not being able to form as the part of his brain that was still working was focussed on the way Nicky was holding him as he led them to their bedroom (mattress behind a curtain) in the corner. Pushing his face further into Nicky’s collar, Joe began to press kisses – wherever he could – even on top of Nicky’s sweat-soaked shirt, before he found Nicky’s neck, pressing kisses in a trail leading up to his ear.

Nicky sighed, “I love you too, Yusuf. More than anything.”

“Really?” Drunk Joe was genuinely in awe with the amount of love: one, he had for Nicky, and two, Nicky had for him.

Nicky stopped as they reached their mattress, laying Joe down on top of it as softly as he could, and placing a hand on his cheek, smoothing his thumb up and down his Joe’s face.

“Always.” He leant forward to press his nose against Joe’s, looking him in the eyes and smiling for a few moments.

“Now that’s all very touching but shut the fuck up!” Andy yelled from her side of the room. Booker was laughing from his and Nicky and Joe joined in as they realised how fucked they were tomorrow for waking Andy up.

“Sorry, boss!” Nicky shouted back, as he lay down on the mattress next to Joe, still smiling.

Joe moved closer until he was pressed flush up against Nicky, mouthing _“_ _Ti amo per sempre,”_ into his collarbone. Nicky moved to kiss the top of Joe’s head and mouthed _“_ _Anch’io,”_ into his hair.

* * *

Joe was sat back in the bar from last night, nursing a piping hot coffee as he watched Nicky at work, who was wiping down the counter whilst getting an earful of his boss for coming in late _and_ bringing Joe with him. Technically, he didn’t need to work there anymore – they’d finished their job and gotten Miller to sort out the fighting ring, but it would be useful to still earn some money as they stayed in the country just to make sure Miller was a woman of her word.

“He’s grumpy this morning, Nicolò,” Joe asked playfully, hiding a smile behind his cup and taking a sip. Nicky rolled his eyes and began wiping down the bar faster.

“Yes, well, that may have something to do with me arriving late, Yusuf.” He stopped for a second to look at Joe, smiling softly. “It would be a good idea to keep a job and raise some funds before we move on… Also provides cover if Miller comes snooping around us,” He cut himself off noticing the woman who had accompanied Miller the previous night had entered the bar, “Or anyone else, for that matter.”

Joe turned around, seeing the woman who was looking at them both. Nicky raised his eyebrows, beckoning her over.

“It’s good to see you again… though we never did catch your name, did we, Nicky?” Joe asked as she took a place next to him at the bar.

“I don’t believe you did. But I’m not here for that.” She said, gesturing at Nicky to serve her a glass of water, who grabbed a glass and filled it up from the tap, sliding it over to her.

She took a sip, looking at the two of them, “I was here to tell you that we have taken care of Harrington-”

“You kill him?” Joe piped in, a grimace on his face. They’d really rather leave killing out of the way as long as everyone was to be safe. It was really a last resort.

“No. No we have not. We’ve explained that we do not appreciate him, or anyone for that matter, taking advantage and that if he is to do so again, we will not be so lenient with our punishment. Does that suffice?” She finished, draining the last of the water in the glass and pushing it back towards Nicky. “He’s also left town. We will be shutting down that area of the business until we gain more staff that we have absolute trust in that we can also monitor sufficiently.”

“That sounds great,” Nicky said, picking the glass up, moving it to be washed.

“I’m sure you understand that we do not appreciate violence, so we’re glad that is the direction you have taken it in. Be sure to thank Miller for me, ma’am.” Joe added.

“You seemed fond of violence whilst you threatened my beloved last night, did you not Mr Jones?” The woman quipped, forcing a sarcastic smile at Joe.

“For that, I do apologise, but you understand – it was only tact. We have to start somewhere. I’m just glad it didn’t need to progress to that stage.”

The woman hummed considering what Joe had said and tapped her hands on the bar before standing up, making her way out.

“You’re welcome to stay to monitor us, Mr Jones, but I needn’t think that would be necessary. Miller keeps her word, as do I.” She finished, leaving the bar door to close with a heavy thud.

“I hope she’s telling the truth, my love,” Nicky said, leaning forward to brush the top of Joe’s hand with his own.

Joe, holding his hand in return, said: “I believe she is, my heart.”

Nicky hummed thoughtfully then responded, “It’s more of a wish. It keeps everyone safe if they are telling the truth, if they do follow through.”

 _The kindest man,_ Joe thought as he brought Nicky’s hand to place a kiss on top of it. Laughing in response, Nicky cupped Joe’s face tenderly before tapping it twice.

“Time to go, now. I need to work if we have any chance of staying here for a while longer, my love.”

“And on that note, I shall leave you and face Andy’s wrath for myself,” Joe began, placing a quick kiss on Nicky’s cheek, “See you later, Mr Knowles! I promise I won’t keep him again!” He finished, making his way to the exit.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, Joseph!” Nicky’s boss shouted after Joe as he left the premises. “Where’d you find one like him, Nicky? Keep a hold of him.”

Nicky opened his mouth to answer, but his boss cut him off before he could even begin, “Ah! Now, just because I like him doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate your lack of work! Get back to it!” (But he was smiling as he said so, so Nicky didn’t worry too much about watching Joe walk further down the street back to their safehouse and their family.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it! :) kudos and comments always make my day <3


End file.
